bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elizabeth
Pitch Isn't a hired muscle having to rescue somebody's daughter the story from the pitch for the first Bioshock?MarcoDelMarco 00:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :No where close pal. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 04:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::You haven't played a BioShock game, have you.Einsteinium99 04:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) She looks very similar to Gwen From Guil Wars [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 04:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :According to the Bioshock pitch book, the original concept was for the player to be Carlos Cuello, a cult deprogrammer hired to rescue an heiress from a cult on a volcanic island. So, Marco is correct and the others are ... rude. Nice work guys. : 13:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you Roygbiv666. I said the PITCH, not the game.MarcoDelMarco 13:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) OH HELL!!! So,if you fight Him,Elizabeth will get angry?!I'm curious to know how I'll survive the scene at the end of the gameplay video then. 04:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :There's always another way. Just ask yourself what Gandhi would do if he were assaulted by a thirty foot-tall clockwork gargoyle. --Willbachbakal 17:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It'll probably be one criteria for what ending you get at the end. Vae Infectus 22:05, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, let's remember that gameplay videos and demos are hardly (if ever) the exact same sequence of events that take place in the final stage of the game, the stage that gets sold na dplayed by people all over the world. Having said that, while it's obviously inevitable that you will come across Him and are faced with the choice of whether to fight Him or not, I think it's likely that Him won't simply swoop down and 1-hit KO you (technically not a grammatical error, lol). My guess is there'll be a way to temporarily incapacitate Him, like say, paralyze him with an electrical generator, or cause anenormous heap of rubble and debris to rain down on Him, burying Him and buying you time to escape or deal damage. Personally, when I get this game, I'm gonna go the "hero road" and be a good guy like I did with the Little Sisters in Bioshock 1. Key of Destiny 21:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::See,I will always go hero when it comes to shit like that.But I'm not sure if I can with this.:/ 05:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) He's got a point. How are we supposed to stop Him from murdering Booker without hurting Him to much? And like you two said I'll see wha I can do to stay a hero in the eyes of Elizabeth. Won't wan tot piss her off (I mean, look at her)! 21:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Irrational's 3rd update to Elizabeth Other than the gameplay appearance altered from the original trailer, the upcoming E3 gameplay shows a 3rd version of her different ft of the previous gameplay video. A photo by an Irrational forum member, sh0dan, showed this image comparison: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v624/Zer07/BioShock/elizabethcomparison.jpg Anyone else notice the changes in the new Elizabeth? Evans0305 00:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Of course, dude. All the iterations of her model have flaws they are slowly working to correct. I remember hating the version to the left because she had this Disney ugly cartoon head. Her head is a lot better now, although the eyes are still a little weird. Hopefully, she'll end up looking normal. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 00:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Despite the flaws, I'm going to miss the Christina Ricci/Olivia Wilde version of Elizabeth T_T --Evans0305 03:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::MAKE THAT THE FOURTH UPDATE ON ELIZABETH: ::I just watched the Beast of America trailer, and looks like Lizzie got yet ANOTHER makeover: http://i46.tinypic.com/8xsqwm.png If you compare it to her other model above, you can see her dress is now completely covering her chest. Her hair looks a little different and she is now wearing a white necklace. Was this due to little boys whining about her boobs hanging out? Poor Elizabeth, when will she ever catch a break? I liked her 2nd look more, if they kept that cute face/hair but gave her different clothes, I wouldn't mind. -_-;; "CarsAndGuitars." 08:48, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think her face had been like that since the last trailer, since her bustline was smaller than the previous demo. As for the clothes, I think she only wore those when being rescued by Booker, since she was trapped inside of a caged room isolated from the citizens. The photograph in the beginning of the trailer showed that she was very childish, wearing the same kind of white outfits since she was a child. The one you showed is almost close to something she wore in the old photograph, not to mention she's later seen wearing her blue outfit later in the same trailer, so this white outfit is probably temporary. I speculate that since the majority of Columbia is looking for her, Booker more likely made her go in disguise, changing her hair and clothes. Evans0305 (talk) 11:00, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, it looks like Irrational Games used that cosplayer as a face model for Elizabeth now. Her head is noticeably a lot smaller and more proportionate to her body (thank god), her hair is a much darker brown, and she looks a bit older compared to her previous model, too. I'm not complaining, though. I think looks great and I'm loving her new look. I hope IG will never ever change her again. That poor girl went through so many changes already, I'm ashamed to admit that I almost feel sorry for her. ~ Cars And Guitars (talk) 03:42, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Bioshock Infinite Cosplayer Becomes Official Face Of Elizabeth Natalie Portman to voice Elizabeth?? Was wondering this because in the E3 2011 Trailer (xbox 360) it sounds as if she is....I may be wrong though.ScXthursday 23:55, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't sound like Portman at all. She sounds like she's voiced by Anna Graves, who did voice Naledi Atkins in the BioShock 2 Multiplayer. Despite the character accent, hearing Naledi's yell sounds very similar to Elizabeth's "Hit it now" yell from last year's demo.Evans0305 03:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Courtnee Draper, FTW. <3 - "CarsAndGuitars." 10:14, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :LOL I forgot that I left that there a while ago. Quite awkward now looking back at it. Oh well, that was at the time when nobody knew who was Elizabeth's voice acress, so we just tried to figure that out for a while. Anyways, this is old news, since we already know its Courtnee Draper. Evans0305 (talk) 11:05, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Elizabeth and Comstock Is anyone else wondering how Comstock is supposed to help Elizabeth to control her powers? Maybe he can also open tears or such... Art Dent 20:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe he was involved in the espiraments done to her. Isaac And Elizabeth I guess that the most recent editor did not quite get what i meant. Yes, they have their 'drastic' differences, but in general, they're very alike. Look: Elizabeth isn't the MAIN protagonist of Infinite. ''Though Isaac is. But i never said that they both are the main protagonist. I said both are protagonists. Yes, their powers are different (Isaac's power to see Marker blueprints stored on his mind and Elizabeth's power to open Tears) and what i meant was that they were gifted with '''some sort of very powerful mental ability. ' Yes, the cities are vastly different, but both play the same role: To shelter civilians and show advance of technology in that universe. Both Sprawl and Columbia, in a resume, are cities settled above the ground where both these characters appear. Yes, many characters are hunted by two different factions (Or even three) but none of them has the above stated similarities. I'm pulling Unitologists/EarthGov and Vox Populi/Founders on this because i'm comparing Elizabeth and Isaac. I'm sorry for not leaving this explicit on my edit and i hope i do in next editions. 02:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) It seems you didn't quite understand why I removed your edit. The reasons you give are too vague to warrant mention: many characters have powerful abilities (Elizabeth's aren't even mental, they're based on the manipulation of parallel universes), many of them far more related to Elizabeth's (like Remilia Scarlet from the Touhou Project, whose power is the manipulation of fate). The concept of the city in the sky isn't rare either, and Columbia is far closer to the city of Laputa from Gulliver's Travels in the sense that's it's advanced, created by jingoists and used as a superweapon. The thing is, by looking for similarities as general as the ones you're proposing, it'd be possible to find a great deal many more characters who'd be as eligible as Isaac Clarke, if not more. Take Sheeta from Miyazaki's The Castle in the Sky, Yuriko Omega from Red Alert 3 or even Jack, pursued by both Fontaine and Ryan. Please think this through. --Willbachbakal 21:02, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :The bottom line is that adding personal speculation about similarities is against the BioShock Wiki:Trivia Policy. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:41, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Elizabeth and period accurate clothing. I'm ready to be visciously attacked by completely blindsighted fanboys, but this is seriously irritating me. Why is Elizabeth running around in, more or less, her underwear? (EG: corset = underwear in the 1920s) If you're going to do that, why not just give her a damn bra to trot about in instead. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 22:50, 2012 February 19 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :Yes, Elizabeth's clothing is definitely not period appropriate. You'd have to ask the designers why they made that choice. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC) That is a good question....one that I have no answer to. I'm sure there's some logical explanation besides catering to fanboys ;D Key of Destiny 23:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I dunno. Maybe they wanted to portray her as a sexually liberated young woman, free from the shackles of an antiquated dress code? Or maybe they just wanted to show her tits. --Willbachbakal 00:30, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I completely agree, it's simple game design logic: our heroine's MUST be sexy. The designer's could have easily looked up typical period clothing (or Hell, just watch Titanic, that film takes place in 1912), but instead they decided to show off her breasts to appease the average game jockey; I doubt a prostitue would show off that much cleavage at that time. I wouldn't mind it so much if BioShock wasn't a game series that prided itself in its attention to historical details. Unownshipper 03:49, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that her prominent bust is more than a little bit silly, but I like to think that Irrational will justify it somehow in-game. Maybe it's because she was locked away from society since she was a child, so she never learned the etiquette of how a proper lady should dress. But then again, living by herself all the time and having no need to impress anyone, she'd more likely have chosen a more comfortable (less constrictive) outfit. :Gasp! Maybe it's all Songbird's doing?? That monster has been using her as a dress up doll and having her wear ridiculous outfits to amuse itself! ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, no! You've spoiled the game! It all makes sense now! If our main protagonist were a female, Songbird would try to kidnap you too! Key of Destiny 15:30, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Why does this remind me of the Dollmaker from Alice: Madness Returns? --Willbachbakal 15:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, she was being held captive for 15 years. Maybe her clothing was gathered for her before her capture? Gamer1191 (talk) 05:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :If that's the case, then it's even more anachronistic! :Unownshipper (talk) 00:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Elizabeth a parallel to Eleanor? *SPOILERS, just sayin* 1. Both are the "lamb" of thier respective cults 2. Both are held captive by the head of said cults. Both leaders are a "parent" to them in some way. 3. Both were being raised and groomed to succeed thier parent as the head of thier group. 4. Both were experimented on to give them thier powers and to "reach thier potential", to create a utopia. Sophia's collectivist utopia, and Comstock's utopia for his own "American" ideals. 5. Both are rescued by thier "father". Eleanor is rescued by her Big Daddy from her biological mother. Elizabeth is rescued by her biological (and proper) father, against her "Big Daddy" (as well as an imposter father) 6. Both have fantastical powers, Eleanor via ADAM, Elizabeth via tears. 7. Both are sheltered (and prodigies because of it) 8. Both were kidnapped from thier fathers and brought to a amazing city, just as horrible as they are fantastical. 9. Both are extremely willful and very rebellious against thier "parent". 10. Also, both had a nack for cracking security. Also thanks to thier being raised in a "prison" 11. Even thier appeareance is similar, Brown hair, Blue eyes. Like Letuce said something like, with each version the traits become different until they dont exist at all. So are Eleanor and Elizabeth basicly alt universe counterparts that have been so far removed they are quite different people, born to different families, genetically different, but still a version of the other? Variables and Constants. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Side note. Is Booker DeWitt a alternate Mark Meltzer? They were both fathers sent to a strange city via circumstances to find thier missing daughters. But are stopped by the daughters "guardian". Mark Meltzer gets stopped by the Big Sister, Booker DeWitt by the Songbird (as old Elizabeth said, in her time line, Booker was always stopped by Songbird) And tho it is never stated, it appears Mark Meltzer was some kind of Investigator. Possibly a PI like Booker. But these are just guesses. 09:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Remington "Eagle Eye" Vanderslice "Our" Elisabeth doesn't drown Booker. "Our" Elisabeth is not part of the crowd drowning Booker; this is the conclusion drawn by many on the official 2K forums. However it doesn't seem the consensus here since my revision to the Wiki was deleted three times. Could you tell me why? PartTimePlayer (talk) 15:52, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm fairly certain it isn't based on the fact that "she" is not wearing the badge you chose for her earlier in the game. But that might just be because they, Booker and Elizabeth have both gone back in time before that ever happened. MBaskerville (talk) 04:04, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I Baskerville's right, then this should mean that Booker does not have the "AD" branded into his right hand Mrbear420 (talk) 04:10, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I think there is enough evidence in-game to point to the Elizabeth who drowns you not being "our" Elizabeth. When Elizabeth first introduces you to the lighthouses, she has the same appearance she does at the end of the game and has this appearance until Booker opens the very last door. In addition to this, Elizabeth brings him to the baptism that he rejects and she looks the same as "our" Elizabeth, despite her not even existing when the baptism took place. It is not until Booker enters the universe where he will be drowned that Elizabeth's appearance changes. Booker even comments on this, saying, "wait.. you're not.. who are you?" (paraphrasing). 06:47, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Elizabeth's Age At the end of the game, Elizabeth says this while in Booker's apartment, "You shared this room with your regret for almost 20 years... til one day, a man came to you... offered you a chance of redemption." Doesn't this imply that she is indeed 19 years old, but nearing her birthday? I have yet to see anything but outdated info to prove she is 20. 23:21, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I think the assertion that she is 20 is sound, because the timeline in the Hall of Heroes suggests that she was born in 1893. That would make her 19 if it were accurate, but she appeared to be about 1 year old when Booker gave her to Robert, making her 20 overall. Molotov.cockroach (talk) 21:09, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Elizabeth Comstock? Elizabeth adamantly rails against having anything to do with Comstock, and no one in the game ever calls her this, not even him. It seems disingenuous to call her by that name. Molotov.cockroach (talk) 21:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I agree that it is unnecessary to call her that, it is never said in-game, Elizabeth does not know of the relation herself, and it is a spoiler right in the title, which should be evaded, as no one can even see a link without having that relationship spoiled. And the relationship is not clear from the start, it only becomes in the Hall of Heroes. I agree it should be called just "Elizabeth", as that is, for all in the world, her name. --Fijure (talk) 22:15, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Family Section = Massive Spoiler! I feel it should be noted that the family section underneath Elizabeth's portrait is a huge spoiler that isn't supposed to be known until late into the game, and isn't officially stated until the flashback sequences at the finale. I came into the wiki to see what general info I could find about her without having anything major spoiled for her, except right below her portrait, directly next to the "SPOILERS BELOW" icon I see "Family - Booker DeWitt (Father) and nearly did a spit-take. It is really inconsiderate and counter-productive to the spoiler free approach to have that information displayed where one can see it without realizing theyh're about to encounter unlabeled spoilers. Anything that significant should be limited to what can be included in spoiler tags. 23:53, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for making my point for me. I came to address that exact same thing. I'll move my comment up here instead: I would really strongly suggest we do not list Elizabeth's family relations in her character infobox. This game has even been out for two weeks, those character boxes are not spoiler-tagged, and that is pretty much THE spoiler for the game. I think it's just plain courteous to not do that. Molotov.cockroach (talk) 02:11, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Molotov.cockroach (talk) 02:12, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Elizabeth dead? If Elizabeth kill every Booker DeWitt, before he reborn, does it mean she never born?--Bloodhit (talk) 13:39, April 9, 2013 (UTC) About the New Profile Picture... ...Elizabeth's new profile picture is so gosh darn beautiful. Huge props to whoever uploaded it. The new Booker profile picture is great, too. Finally these two amazing characters finally got a proper picture added to their respective wikia pages. Great job! ~ Cars And Guitars (talk) 23:17, April 9, 2013 (UTC) There isn't really a general comments section on the wiki as far as I know, so I'm just going to add to this comment. The screenshots look really good in general for all the major characters, props to all of you with beefy PCs putting up these high-res screenshots, they look really good. Thegreatvortigaunt (talk) 23:48, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Stuff that didn't belong under the "Behind the Scenes" *It is possible that the Elizabeth with whom Booker travels during the events of the game is not present at his drowning. This is evidenced by the fact that the Elizabeth in this lighthouse/universe is not wearing the bird/cage pendant, nor does she exhibit bruises and scratches from being recaptured by Comstock. Booker, aware of her absence in the moments leading up to the drowning, turns to the parallel universe Elizabeths and says, "Wait, you're not, who are you?" *Elizabeth shares many parallels with the Little Sisters in Rapture: aside from being both young girls, they are also the most coveted source of power within their respective cities. Elizabeth's guardian, Songbird, is itself similar to the Big Daddies of BioShock and BioShock 2, and both play a part in their wards' isolation from the outside world. Both are also used for their power at the cost of their own freedom. This parallel is made clear once Elizabeth transports herself, Booker and Songbird to Rapture and watches her jailor die: in the background, a Little Sister can be seen mourning over the body of her fallen Big Daddy, mirroring Elizabeth's own loss. *Though this was more possibly unintentional, Elizabeth role also parallels Eleanor Lamb from Bioshock 2. Both are very young girls who grew up in isolation from others. While they were in isolation, Elizabeth and Eleanor would self teach themselves many things like history or electronics. Each of their parents raised them in hopes they will uphold their own ideals after they pass on and are used for the powers they hold within them. Both girls had a close bond to the player character of their respective games and would become a helpful character AI during gameplay (though Eleanor helps during the climax of Bioshock 2). Interestingly, the player character in the games are a "father" of some sort to the girls. Although Booker is revealed to be Elizabeth's actual father, it's a debatable subject among some fans whether Subject Delta is Eleanor's real father or not; though their was a removed plan by Bioshock 2's developers that would have proven he was. *The fate of the final Elizabeth present at the end of the game is left intentionally ambiguous. It has been suggested that she also disappears, and the credits roll just before she does. However, it has also been theorized that this version of Elizabeth, having attained incredible powers after the destruction of the Siphon, was able to transcend space and time, and thus wasn't affected by the destruction of Comstock's reality. *It is possible that the "original" Elizabeth is not present at the drowning, as the central Elizabeth does not have the cage/bird pin on her choker which was present up until this final scene. Booker also appears to recognize that the Elizabeth in front of him is not the same person prior to allowing himself to be drowned. If this is the case then it is also possible that the "original" Elizabeth is still in the sea of lighthouses, as this is the last place that we see her, pin and all. Character Info Box Picture I think the image made by User:NewBH is very nice, but, for the purposes of keeping the basic format of all pages standardized, I think there should be an in-game image of Elizabeth just like all the other major characters of the game. So, unless there's a large protest, I'd like to change the picture back. Unownshipper (talk) 21:33, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Who's Elizabeth's voice actor when Stephen Garrett was voicing Booker in the 2010/2011 gameplay trailers? 09:10, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Can I change the history? The history on Elizabeth's page needs to follow her actual history (i.e. her birth, Booker selling her, etc.) It's too cinematic and not presented factually. I tried doing it before but someone edited it. Can we please make her history in order? If it is spoilers we need to worry about we can just put a warning, besides, you shouldn't be on the wiki if you haven't finished the game yet. --Gearslover01 (talk) 14:13, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :I agree, it should be presented more factually like on Booker's page. :Pauolo (talk) 14:19, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::The reason why we don't, I think, is to not give away spoilers. ::Geekius Maximus (talk) 14:54, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::You don't say? Then why did Booker's page start with a spoiler section? :::No, the real issue, and that doesn't only concern those two pages, is that we should be able to hide the spoiler sections with a hide/show template or something like that, like for summary tables. I suggested that once but it seems that might be an issue with people who don't have the appropriate browser. :::Pauolo (talk) 15:58, August 25, 2013 (UTC)